


Well-Rounded Training

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [12]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Giving it all, Heated Up, M/M, Spoiler Potential, Teasing, Training Fight, lots of teasing, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: A training session with no restraints. That can only go well, can it?(Request from Ask.fm.)(Spoiler potential ahead, so a preemptive Spoiler Warning.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Well-Rounded Training

Alucard and Trevor snuck out in the middle of the night, while Sypha was occupied with studying a book she had been given some time prior. Trevor didn’t feel any shame in sneaking out – it would happen more times than just now that they would have to leave without so much as a word. Alucard thought of this as highly impolite, but he hadn’t protested much longer when he had learned Trevor’s intention. A training fight, but as unrestrained as possible. Trevor had been quite aware that Alucard hadn’t given it his all in the fight before, and that was something the young Belmont wanted to see remedied.

“You are aware that this could go wrong.” Alucard stated, but didn’t ask. Trevor Belmont may have been a brash and careless man at times, but that was not an indication that he was a sloppily working hunter. Oh no. He was well aware of his surroundings, and of how his enemies should behave in a combat situation. “If I don’t hold back, then I might just as well behave like a full-blooded vampire on a rampage.”

“I doubt that you will do that.” Trevor loosened up his shoulders, rolling them lightly, to get out some last tensions from his uncomfortable bed. He looked completely at ease, but Alucard knew such an assumption could be deadly. “You have shown nothing but greed when you were that close to biting me. I think that is not exactly restraint. I’d say it’s the exact opposite.”

Alucard shook his head with a huff. Impudent. Very, very impudent. He wondered if the whole of the Belmont family was like this, but he supposed that it wasn’t that far off. They hadn’t exactly made many friends in Wallachia over their long and illustrious history. But that wasn’t their first concern after all, so they could deal with rejection. With how it was happening now, however…

“Are you even focusing on getting ready for the fight?” Trevor gave a small, disapproving sound, while he made sure that his whip didn’t have any defect developing before they even started the fight. “You should take off that coat of yours, else I can’t guarantee that it will survive this.”

Alucard hissed at Trevor, slightly annoyed by the cocky comment. Trevor was trying to provoke him already, and Alucard had to admit that it was working somewhat. Trevor had a way of getting under the skin, with just a few words. The cheeky, condescending tone of his voice could be a reason. Or the fact that he acted like he already had won the duel between them. Alucard turned his back to Trevor, but slipped off his coat. He would have hated to see it ruined. Besides, getting blood out of the fabric was a nightmare every time. He hated the constant smell of blood in his nose, since it made it all the harder to focus on anything.

“Are you here to annoy me to death with your words, Belmont?” Alucard had drawn his sword, and gave Trevor a long look over. The young Belmont was an interesting character, but he could still get into trouble where there should be none. Why it was like that, Alucard could only guess. It probably was a force of habit from the long time on the road, and from the years spent in exile.

“If that should work, it would be preferable to expending any energy on the fight. But then again…” Trevor snickered and struck with the whip, which Alucard dodged with an annoyed huff. “It’s just too funny to see you dance.”

And what a dance it turned out to be. Alucard forgot about the bit of restraint he had shown in their first fight, which had happened for the sake of not scaring Sypha to death. But this here, this was different. Trevor had asked for it, and Alucard wouldn’t be denying such a request. If Trevor really wanted to have this the hard way, then he could have it. Alucard still couldn’t dodge every single attack. Trevor adjusted his tactic over the course of the fight, and never tried the same blindside twice. Another hunter might have tried to stick to his old ways, but Trevor quickly adjusted to the difficulty of the fight. It was a good sign that his clan had taught him well.

But Alucard had enjoyed a thorough practice as well. His father had been strict in this matter, and so he had spent night after night dueling with him, and some servants that Dracula had insisted on getting into the castle. Yet nothing could have prepared Alucard for a whip-wielding hunter, especially not for a Belmont. There was a raw energy pulsing about Trevor that made his skin crawl a little. There wasn’t only the holy energy emanating from the whip, but also a primal pulsing seeming to come in waves, much like a heartbeat. But his senses told him that it wasn’t Trevor’s heartbeat. It was something inherent to Trevor. Something that made the Belmonts who they were.

Alucard was panting by the time he had slowly wrestled the advantage out of Trevor’s hands, and had exhausted the hunter enough that he had slowed down just the slightest bit. It had taken quite some energy out of him as well, however, which worried Alucard. Was he really that out of shape after his year of rest? It shouldn’t have affected him that much. The only way he could rationalize this was by admitting that he had underestimated Trevor yet again. Even when he had held back in the previous fight, he had been surprised by how stubborn and resourceful Trevor could be.

“You just don’t quit, do you.” Alucard licked his lips, his hunger becoming worse the longer their fight lasted. Trevor’s blood was calling to him already, with the small cuts on the hunter’s body bleeding into the fabric of his clothes. Trevor chuckled, panting, but not looking like he was about to keel over from exhaustion. It took more than that to make a Belmont give up, apparently.

“Why should I? This is an opportunity for me, as it is for you. We are supposed to find out how strong the other person is, and that means giving it your all. I’m giving it my all, Alucard. Are you?”

Alucard laughed quietly. Even when he was provoking with his words, Trevor still hit a nerve with him. This attitude of never quitting was refreshing, even more so after Trevor had seemed to be completely numb to his surroundings for quite some time. Sypha had spoken about it quietly, when the hunter had been a little away from them, and it had taken Alucard aback. With how much energy and zeal Trevor was displaying now, it was hard to imagine that he should have been almost at his wits’ end only shortly before they had met for the first time.

The fight ended in a draw, with both of them sitting on the ground and panting, exhausted from the exercise. Alucard brushed his hair back, snickering quietly. “This was quite the practice fight. I think you’re quite well-prepared, but I don’t want to make any promises. There’s still a lot ahead of us, and it would be a bad idea to sit quietly and neglect training now.”

“Not going to happen.” Trevor had sprawled out on the ground and gave a loud sigh. “You’re one tough bat, fangs. You definitely have more to offer than a pretty face.”

“Psh.” Alucard got up, even though his legs were quivering slightly, and came over to Trevor. He stood over the hunter with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms. “Did you really make the mistake to assume that, just because I look better than you, I must be weaker than you?”

“You, better-looking than me?” Trevor laughed, then stretched with a huff. “I suppose you do, to some degree. But there will always be ladies who think that the brunets are more fun. Fair-haired doesn’t always win out, fangs.”

“You should stop calling me that. It’s annoying.” Alucard sat down on Trevor’s abdomen, just to provoke him a little. “You could find yourself right under me, like that. The only difference would be that those pretty fangs of mine wouldn’t be so lazy. They’d be seeking out the softest spot on your neck and then dig in.”

To underline his words, he brushed across the spot he had in mind, which caused a shudder to rip through Trevor’s form. Alucard licked his lips lightly, distracted by the mental image. Trevor was rude and annoying at times, but he definitely had charisma to boot. He was promptly pulled back from this image when Trevor had grabbed his wrist with considerable strength.

“You better stop that.” Trevor sounded completely calm, though Alucard thought that he heard just the smallest of quivers in the hunter’s voice. It seemed that it had been a long time since anyone had offered Trevor such physical contact. “You might give me some stupid ideas otherwise. And that’s my job. I come up with the stupid ideas, you roll your eyes about it and come up with a better plan than that.”

“Oh, is that so?” Alucard slowly pushed Trevor’s hand down and grabbed it in return, as he did the other, sprawling Trevor out lightly. He also pushed a knee between Trevor’s legs, just to enforce the vulnerable position. “I thought that you weren’t so thick as you always let on with your careless behavior. Sypha spoke highly of you, and I experienced firsthand how you carry yourself. Do you really think that you can just go back playing the ignorant fool and confuse me like that?”

Trevor bit his lower lip, and… was that a blush appearing on his face? If, then it was only very faint, but Alucard’s senses still picked it up. The hunter’s heartbeat had increased, but that could be attributed to the unusual situation, and the high of the fight still lingering. “You sound slightly annoyed with me again. I think that’s reason enough for me to believe that you’ve gone back to that comfortable mindset of yours that I’m beneath you.”

Alucard flinched in surprise when he felt the hunter’s legs suddenly spreading his knees, and Trevor’s thigh pushing up against his crotch. It wasn’t like the attempt to turn their first fight into a tactless bar brawl. No, this was a warning, to not let his guard drop. Trevor could get him into just as much of a vulnerable position, as Alucard could force the hunter into one.

“Still as resourceful as ever.” Alucard was a bit annoyed that his voice sounded breathy. “Now that we are like that, what are we to do? You are quite literally beneath me, but you don’t seem to mind. How come?”

Trevor gave a crooked smirk, which brought out his features quite well. “Just because I’m beneath you and in the supposedly vulnerable position doesn’t mean that I feel like I’m vulnerable. I feel quite comfortable, even. After some amount of time alone, you become less picky with whom you share intimate contact with.”

This time, it was Alucard’s turn to blush, and he did so noticeable, according to the smug expression on Trevor’s face. The dhampir was just about to let go of Trevor’s wrists, but he reconsidered. If the hunter already was making such lewd remarks, he better showed that he was serious. Trevor was quite the skillful bluffer, so it was not a far-fetched assumption that this was yet another attempt at provocation. But even with a prolonged silence between them, Trevor made no move to wrest himself free. Quite the opposite. He was starting to rub up against Alucard just about as suggestively as possible.

“If I didn’t know so already, I’d declare you mad.” Alucard’s body twitched involuntarily, every bit of physical contact feeling charged and hot against his skin. His grip loosened, and this gave Trevor the opportunity to sit up. The dhampir was still a little apprehensive, and shuddered gently when Trevor placed his hands on his waist, thumb brushing along the skin lightly. “But a man voluntarily coming s-so close… must be completely mad.”

“Is that so?” Trevor’s voice gave away that he was distracted, and just moments later, his lips made contact with Alucard’s skin.

The sensation burned like nothing else Alucard had ever felt before, and for a moment, he thought that he had come in contact with holy water. But it was just his body reacting to the contact, as though it was starved from it for a much too long time. Before he had gone to his sleep, Alucard hadn’t had much physical contact of this kind. He had had his parents, and the occasional nightly adventure, but this was different. He blamed it on their fight still being fresh on his mind, and his senses being confused by the succession.

But he didn’t struggle against it. Instead, Alucard’s hands worked along Trevor’s chest and back, trying to figure out how to remove the hunter’s garb. Only when he gave a frustrated grunt (which was half drowned out by a small, wanton moan), Trevor pulled back for a moment to remove the upper part of his hunting gear. This revealed countless little scars of varying origin all across his chest and back. Those were all marks from the hunt, and from the rigorous training Trevor had gone through.

Alucard brushed his fingertips along any scar he could reach, fascinated by the nature of some of them. He hadn’t expected anything else. A hunter without scars to show for his fights was probably not very experienced, or suspiciously experienced enough to never have been in a vulnerable position. Trevor in return rested his palm over Alucard’s scar, while his mouth was already at work again. Alucard let out a curse when Trevor suckled on his neck lightly. It was barely enough to be satisfying, but just enough to leave him wanting more. For being such a loner, Trevor knew a little too well what he was doing.

“There is no way to stop you, once you have your eyes set on a goal, isn’t it so?” Alucard was breathing faster than before. He cursed that he couldn’t control himself around the hunter, and especially right now. He didn’t want to appear like a wanton whore moaning for more right away. “This will be your undoing one day.”

“One day. But not tonight.” Trevor grabbed Alucard’s chin and kissed him deeply, throwing the dhampir further off guard. “Now quit complaining already.”


End file.
